kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Synchblade
Welcome! Talk Bubble Hello and welcome! How To Make A Talk Bubble Below is a coding of Basic Talk Bubbles in Xiggie Style (Don't worry about the "style"). } |text= } }} *Image- The image is the talk sprite you want to use in your bubble. To select a sprite just find the sprite you want, go to its link and copy and paste the DaysRoxas.png (end piece of the link that says something similar to this) into the section. *Imagesize- It’s best not to mess with this one. Usually 70px is fine. *Color- This is the top color of the bubble. *Color2- This is the bottom color of the bubble. *Textcolor- The color of the top text. *Textcolor2- The color of the bottom text. *Line- This is the color of the line that appears in the middle of the divide of the top and bottom sections of the talk bubble. *Fonttype- Arial should be fine unless you know other fonts and would like to incorporate it. *Name- This is where you put your username like mine is RoxasXIIILK. Make sure you actually type in your ‘’’REAL FULL’’’ username. If you would like to shorten your name then simply put |nick=insert your “nickname” here under the name section. In the nick section (if you choose to use it) you write you shortened name like for me I put in Roxas. *Sig- This section contains your first quote. *Time- This section holds your optional second quote before } and the time. *Text- I believe this section is pretty self explanatory but since I know how clueless I can be sometimes I’ll lay it out simple; This section holds your text (what you want to say.) } |text=Making Talk Bubbles is wicked easy once you understand the coding! If you have any questions just ask and I’ll do my best to clear it up right away! Good luck!! :D }} ---- This is Talk Test 2: }) here |text= You should put the text parameter ( }) here }} This is Skinny: }|— }|}} |textcolor= color of the text for the middle section |line3=color of the line |border= border color |border2= another border color |border3= more border colors |fonttype= font type |text= } }} This is Skinny Inverse: } |textcolor= text color for the bottom half |line= color of the separating line |border= top border |border2= bottom border |fonttype= font type |text='your user name"quote goes here"'' }|— }|}} }} Think you can handle it??? Hmm??? -- 21:10, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your Talk Bubble Testing Talk Bubble after posting your other one, enter the text as } then you will have to type the same as above except replace text with Demyx. This probably sounds really strange. As for the Ventus-Vanitas pictures, Roxas did it for me. Also, would you like a Userbox?}} Luke the Keyblader Whassup? Sure we can be friends. 01:21, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank You!!! }} Talk bubbles |textcolor=#B22222 |line3=#B22222 |border=#B22222 |border2=#008000 |border3=#F8F8FF |fonttype=arial |text=A Christmas talk bubble in skinny format. }} It wasn't working because is not a command, as arial was just set within (and it was already present in the bubble, you didn't have to add it again). Never mind, disregard that. I put the actual code below.}} Okay. That is the fixed coding. You see, whoever made it added a bunch of things that shouldn't have been added, including inexistent commands () and an ---- Okay, so here are your talk bubbles and the codes to use them: }} }} }} }} }} I think get it now. It's happened to me. It's your signature in your talk bubble or what he said up there ^. -- 16:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Happy Festivus! Userbox . I basically consider you a friend so you can put it up on your profile. To use it type: . Now for yours. Just tell me the colors (up to 3) theimage and the quote. Also, there are other types of Userboxes like this: but they just tell about your achievements and what you like.}} Me too. I spend all my time opening presents. HA! ANX219 17:26, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Here's a userbox I made for you. Tell me if you like it and I'll put it up. And if you are wondering why my signature is small, it's the signature policy. -- 20:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year! Welcome Back!! :D HI Rae here. A very very late welcome! Any questions, dont ask me :). Happy editings--Riku's Love is bored :/ 21:39, January 8, 2011 (UTC) And you met my boyfriend already too! :P--Riku's Love is bored :/ 21:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Userbox :D EDIT: Already did dude :D Thanks!}} Roxas is my boyfriend :). Lol same to you! }} Talk Bubble Ranks RE:Talk Template Okay. Currently, the bottom of it looks like this: }}| }| } |textcolor=#B22222 |line3=#B22222 |border=#B22222 |border2=#008000 |border3=#F8F8FF |fonttype=arial |text= } }} }}}}}}}}}} }|text= }}} }|text2= }}} }|angry= }}} }|xemnas= }}} }|Christmas= }}} Category:UserTalk templates Where you see }} }}}}}}}}}}, replace it with }}| }| with }} }}}}}}}}}}}}. Finally, in between }|Christmas= }}} and Category:UserTalk templates, add }|WHATEVERYOURNEWBUBBLEIS= }}}. Also, the new bubble's code must be in 02:23, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Fixed. The only thing missing was }} after }. 01:06, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Story ) looks like: '''Darkheart . I think you make a page called User:Synchblade/Autosig, then to use it, you'd type Hope I could help!}} Greetings Hello!